The Lonely Knight
by surfingsmurfs
Summary: Unknown, That is what I am. An unknown creator locked away because of peoples insecurities. Know I live a life or sorrow, pain and silence. But Is there hope for me yet? A safe haven? A hero?
1. Preface

I do not own twilight

Preface

It was a cold and chilling October, I remember like it was just yesterday. There were children playing all around me as I was led by strangers away from the happy and unsuspecting children to a large building which I have not left to this day. To the children playing it was a house. A safe Haven. But to me it is and always will be a prison in which I spent the darkest moments of my life.

As the metal doors slammed shut I glanced over my shoulder taking one last look at the court yard full of happiness and joy of, which I wont see for a very long time or ever enjoy myself,through the tiny window. My attention was drown away from the window as one of the the strangers that surrounded me raised his gun and WHAM...

I fell onto the floor from the force of his gun colliding with my head. I was dizzy and my body protested getting up, but that same stranger pulled me up by my hair dragging me down hallways lined with doors. Then we got to a dead end. Or so I thought. A guard pulled out a single key. He took a picture of an Indian whispering into a horse's ear. Under it was a key whole. when he turned the key the wall slid open reveling an elevator.

Once again I was forced to move and push pushed in the elevator. I expected the others to follow but the doors slid shut and it started moving up. DING...And with that the door cleared open. And there waiting for me was a man with long black hair and the scariest thing my young eyes had ever seen. Blood red eyes

"There, there" He said in a angelic, but demonic voice, as he pulled me into a hug. His lips started to creep open and he started to suck on my neck. I was terrified.

Then I had the last noise I would ever make for quite a while. I let out a shriek.

He pulled away from my neck, still holding my little and fragile body in this embrace, and carried me to the end of hallway we were in. He opened the door and sat me down on the bed in the left corner.

As he set me down he rapped hold of my arms and looked me straight in the eyes saying " You are know long Kristina, you are nothing." And with that he left.

I walked to the window looking at my new view. It wasn't of the garden like at home or the children in the court yard playing. It was of seemed like a war zone. Smoke filled the Sky and fires raged in many areas along the large stone wall that looked to belong to the side of a castle, which must have been hiding this from the rest of the world. There were more creators like "him". They world lung at each other and tare each other apart, throeing the pieces into the fire. I could see windows in the castle wall and see more of "his" kind watching. And worst of all enjoying what the saw.

As I stood there watching this horrendous sight I thought about the heroes that will save me in the years to come.


	2. Chapter 1 The Whispers

I've heard the whispers for as long as I can remember. Little voices that follow me wherever I go, telling me things I shouldn't know. This is one of many reasons why I must not be seen by others. I am to be like a ghost. My presence immanent but never seen by the ones who occupy this building with me. At least that's what "they" tell me.

"They" say many things. many things indeed. "You are dirt, so you shall me treated as such" "You are a monster, You aren't worthy to bask in the presence of us humans". "They misunderstand. "They" think that "they" are in charge. Little do "they" know that there are people of higher ranks above them.

Little do "they" know that there is something out there, something more powerful than "them", more powerful them me. "They" have know idea what "they" got themselves into. Or at least what's what the voices say.

The whispers know something is to come that neither "them" or I can do on our own. That is if "they" join my side. The whispers also seem to think that people are coming that will help us on our dangerous journey. Well if you would can call them that. People. They are vampires.

I know it's really short but I am leaving for a week long trip today and was in a rush. This will be my last chapter for a little while. But I might, MIGHT, get another one in before I leave. One and I don't own twilight


End file.
